New Blood
by gambitfreak32046
Summary: New Fighters arive. Will they live up to the Street Fighter expictations? Read to find out.


New Blood

Punch...kick...block...punch..puch...kick...kick.

**Saget:** you are never going to beat me Ryu.

**Ryu:** why do you kid yourself, remember last time?

I beat you.

**Saget:** you got lucky, this time youre going

to lose.

Saget charged after Ryu,but he blocked with a deathroll.Saget rushed to feet,and trew a

Tigerclaw, Ryu blocked it with a Hydoken.

**Saget:**I am going to finished you now

Saget ran again but,Ryu threw another Hydoken Saget leaped forward ih the air.Ryu saw his oportunity.Then with a flash he yelled Shydoken!Ryu had already hit Saget with a powerfull uppercut.

Ryu looked upon the unconsious body of his opponent,and just walked away.

Meanwhile back at headquarters

**Guile:** keep it up kid your doing fine

plus your going to need all the practice

you can get.

**Chun Li:** hiyaww...hiyaww...hiyawww.Huh? what do mean.

**Guile:** the station found three more street fighters

**Chu Li:** who are they?

**Guile:**the computer has there files.

Computer open new files.

**Computer:**yes,sir.Opening new files.

First fileopened.Name:Yorkie,Bradick

D.O.B:Feb.,3 1969

Age:35

P.O.B:New York City,New York

HT.'7'10

Hair/Color:long,white

Eyes: Misty Blue

Bio:Lived in a fight club with his dad Brad Yorkie.His dad owed the biggest fight club in the city.Bradick grew up not to trust anyone except himself.His dad taught him to be ruthless. When he turned 18 he was trained to street fight.He became a fighter for his dad.He was undefeatable,every time he defeated someone he tattood there name on his chest.He already has 110 names on,and still has more room left.He left the club,and moved to an apartment complex, where he became a real fighter. The next ten years he fought, until he accidently killed someone. He left the fighting business and fled to Okeyama, Japan, where he met his first wife, Sakyua. Unfortuntly, his wife was murdered on their honeymoon, which recindeled his flame toward fighting. He went around the cities, looking for the murderer. As a result of his anger, he wound up fighting anybody that looked at him crossly.

**Computer:**Opening next file.Name:Van Gorder,Matthew

D.O.B:Nov.,6 1980

Age:25

P.O.B:Munich,Germany

HT.'6'2

Hair/Color:neck level,brown

Eyes:Light Blue

Bio:Born in Germany,Matt spent most of his life doing farm work,and practising Kickboxing with his two younger sisters.He always dreams of becoming a a kickboxer like his father.When he tured 17 his family went out to the store he stayed behined to tined to the farm.It was starting to rain heavely.On thier way home from the store,his dad didnt the stopsighn,and an 18 wheeler slamed into the side of the car killing them instanly.Matt didnt until the next day.He spent a few more years in Germany working at a restraunt until he had enough money to movr to America.When he arrived there he rented a home with the money he had left overand took up speach class to learn english.Then one day while he was walking along the sidewalk he spotted a flyer anouncing a kickboxing turnument.Grand prize is 100,000$,and a big gold trophy.He enterd it and,of course he won.He open a kickboxing dojo.Some times he did little street fights to get a little cash.

**Computer:**Opening last file.Name:Taylor, Eddie

D.O.B:July,17 1987

Age:18

P.O.B: Jacksonville, Texas

HT.'5'11

Hair/Color:spiked,black

Eyes:Green

Bio:Eddie grew up a very competative person, always wanting to be number one.Eddie lived a middle class life.He enterd every competiton he could.The other kids would always bet that he couldnt do this and,that.He would prove them wrong every time.When Eddie was 10 he started learning nijitsu.He was the best student in his class.Eddie was a master at 18.Eddie vowed to himself to be the best fighter ever

**Guile:**Now we have to find these people befor Bison does.

At M,.Bison place

**Guard:**Mr.Bison,sir

**M.Bison:**What did I say about disturbing me when Im eating.

**Guard:**Sorry,sir but,we found more fightrs

**M.Bison:**Yeah so,what special about them.

**Guard:**Sir,Guile and, headquartes want them also.

**M.Bison:**Ooh..I cant have that now can we.Thank you Jackson,ooh yeah

ome more thing.

**Guard:**Yes sir.

**M.Bison:**Youre fired.

**Guard:**But,but,but,sir

**M.Bison:**Take him away.

**Guard:**Nooooo you cant do this nooo nooo

**M.Bison:**Oh but, I can.

**M.Bison:**So,whos first on our list.

Hmm..Bradick Yorkie.

Bison starts reading his bio (murmering)

**M.Bison:**He sounds promising.

First stop New York.

Meanwhile

Crunch...Crunch Ryu is walking through Japan and,thinking to himself.

**Ryu:**That fight wasnt interesting like it used to be.

Sudennly out of no where Ryus old friend E.Honda grabs him from behind and,a big bear hug and yells out

**E.Honda:**How are you doing old friend .

**Ryu:**Umm..Honda I cant breath.

**E.Honda:**Ooh sorry.

So where are you going?

**Ryu:**Home

**Feilong:**Hello there Ryu.

**Ryu:**Huh?Ooh hello how are you doing.

**Feilong:**Good,my movie career is taking me to new hights.Im staring in a new movie called Dragon Fire.Are you still traveling.

Before Ryu could reply Feilongs cellphone rings.

**Feilong:**Ooh, excuse me I have to take this.Hello,Hi Janie ok, alright,ok by.

Sorry I wish I could stay and,chat.

**Ryu:**Ok by.

**E.Honda:**So where is your house.

**Ryu:**Its right here.

**E.Honda:**This is a nice place you have here.

**Ryu:**You better get some sleep.

**E.Honda:**But its only midnight.

**Ryu:**I know but, Guile called me.He said it is important that we get on the plane tomorrow.

**E.Honda:**Why?

**Ryu:**I know as much as you do.

Back at Bisons place

**Gurad#2:**Sir,we are approching the subjects house.

**M.Bison:**Good,now park here

Knock...Knock the door opens

**M.Bison:**Are you Bradick Yorkie

**Bradick:**Yes I am

**M.Bison:**Good, come aboard my ship.


End file.
